swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Vuvrian
Homebrew Reference Book: Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook - Species Vuvrians are ubiquitous throughout the galaxy, usually functioning in sales, business administration or as some sort of ambassador or negotiator. Originally from the tranquil world of Vurdon Ka, Vuvrians evolved on a planet with few threats. The world’s weather patterns only experience an annual fluctuation of fifteen degrees, and the Vuvrians have very few predators in their ecosystem, and food is plentiful. Perhaps because of their lack of hardships, Vuvrians have always been extraordinarily easy to get along with. Of course, it had been suggested that Vuvrians would understand other sSecies better if they learned about the suffering of the average galactic citizen. This view has caused many Vuvrians to leave for planets with harsh climates such as Tatooine or Pantora, where temperature extremes wreak havoc on their sensitive skin. Many of these Vuvrians pay this penance in hopes to enhance their understanding of other beings, thereby making them better equipped to work on their behalf. Vuvrian Characteristics Personality: Vuvrians are incredibly skilled at interpersonal relations, combining an outgoing and friendly nature with a willingness to please and politeness. Their skills have helped them distinguish themselves in the fields of sales and diplomacy, overcoming what most mammalian humanoids find to be an off-putting visage. Vuvrians are used to being judged by their looks, and are usually able to change a being’s mind within a single encounter. Physical Description: Vuvrians are tall, thin insect-like humanoids with saucer shaped heads featuring a dozen eyes spread evenly, and two drooping antennae. Many wear environmental suits to dull their sensitivity in extreme weather. Average Height/Weight: 'A typical Vuvrian stands at 2 meters tall and weighs about 80 kilograms. 'Age Groups: Vuvrians age at the following stages: Homeworld: '''The Inner Rim world of Vurdon Ka, a dim lit forested planet. '''Languages: Vuvrians speak Vuvrian, a language consisting of buzzing and humming noises. Example Names: Cimilak, Gwent, Kirrewa, Mylthea, Nilzilun, Nystammall, Scrin, Swiegal, Weelax, Wiosela. Adventurers: '''Vuvrians are typically Nobles or Scoundrels, preferring to avoid combat. Vurvian Force-users occur in normal percentages, and they have been counted as members of The Jedi Order. Vuvrian Species Traits Vuvrians share the following Species Traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: '''All Vuvrians receive a +2 bonus to their Intelligence and Charisma, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Strength. Though weak, Vuvrians are intelligent and have great people skills. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Vuvrians have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Vuvrians have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Pain Sensitivity: Vuvrians have a very sensitive sense of touch that allows them to sense changes in air pressure. While this ability has its benefits, it also gives the Vuvrians a very low tolerance for pain. Vuvrians suffer a -6 penalty to their Damage Threshold. As Vuvrians age, their sensitivity decreases, and the penalty is reduced by 2 for each Age category above Adult (To a minimum of -0 at Venerable). * Awareness: Vuvrians can see in all directions around themselves at once with their dozen eyes, and their sensitive skin also gives them an advanced spatial awareness. Vuvrians may choose to reroll any Initiative check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. * Automatic Languages: All Vuvrians can speak, read, and write both Basic and Vuvrian. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Vuvrians